


Chasing the Sun

by Demetrius_KingOfInsanity



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetrius_KingOfInsanity/pseuds/Demetrius_KingOfInsanity
Summary: Emma Swan, is in the middle of her junior year at Storybrooke High, when her world get turned upside down. One night as she takes a short cut home through the woods shes attacked. luckily she is saved  by none other then Ra god of the sun and wind, who she finds out just so  happens to be her father . Can Emma make it through the year as a normal girl , or will the demi god get pulled into an adventure  of a life time .





	Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this story will hopefully be a three part series based off of everyone's comments and if this story is good enough . all spelling errors are my own i do not own once upon a time or any characters listed . Rating will change to M in later chapters also special thanks to my editor and spell checker Kim love you . Enjoy the story !!!

Emma walked briskly from Granny’s, as she clutched the take out bag her mom had asked her to grab on her way home from the library. They had just moved to StoryBrooke last week from Boston, due to Emma getting kicked out of school because of fighting. Her mother told her she’d like the quaint town she grew up in as a kid, but Emma was a bit hesitant in the prospect of making new friends. So, lost in her thoughts Emma cut through a different path in the woods to get home. Suddenly a sense of dread settled into her bones, slowly she stopped walking and pulled out her ear buds listening to her surroundings. She heard the snapping of twigs and turned into the direction of the noise. "Hello?” she called out and waited. When she got no response she figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on her in the late of night, but as she turned around, there a few feet away, stood a creature black as night with glowing red eyes. "Mut kar tu" the beast growled out before lunging at Emma. The take out bag fell from her hands as she tried her best to fight of the monster. Its fangs tore through the sleeve of her arm, cutting her forearm causing the teen to scream out. "Please someone help me” she cried out through tears.

Suddenly a blinding light was blasted at the creature, its pained howl piercing the night. Emma blinked a few times before trying to sit up. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw a man with a hawk face, freaking out Emma was about to scream, when she heard a gentle voice. "Be not afraid my child you’re safe now" Ra said looking upon Emma's injuries healing them. "What are you?” she asked, scared yet slightly curious." I am Ra, Egyptian god of the sun, also I’m your father." Hearing the words father and with the weight of everything that just happened, Emma passed out into his arms "Well that went well” he stated, picking her up, he transformed his face into that of a man’s. He walked her back to her house knocking on the door. Mary Margret wondered who could be knocking at this time since Emma had a key. She opened the door, shocked to see Emma in the arms of a man, but when her eyes met his it felt like all the air left her lungs "David?"

Sometime the next morning Emma awoke to her mother’s voice. “Emma sweet-heart wake up, it’s time for school and you don't want to miss the bus." her chipper voice floated up the staircase. Emma groaned rolling over in bed, she had the strangest dream last night. Sitting up she shrugged her shoulders as she got up and stretched. As she passed her full length mirror, something caught her eye. Heading back over to the mirror she saw a scar of teeth marks on her arm, last night hadn't been a dream at all, she really was attacked, and met RA. Running downstairs, she found her mom in the kitchen “Mom how did I get home last night?” The pixie haired woman turned around letting out a long breath before looking at her daughter. "You’re father brought you home, but that's not something we need to discuss right now, you need to get ready for school." Emma huffed “Not something you wanna talk about?! I’m sorry, but my father who has been gone since…well, since I was a baby, just so happens to magically show up when I get attacked and brings me home is kinda a big deal. Oh yeah and not to mention HES A FREAKING GOD MOM!" Mary Margret slammed down her coffee cup, almost shattering it. “Enough Emma, I said we will discuss this later, now go get ready for school before you are late."

Emma glared at her mother before stomping upstairs to get ready for school, grabbing her red leather jacket and her glasses, she headed down stairs, out of the door of her house and onto the school bus. Walking down the aisle of the bus she looked for an empty seat in the back, but no such luck. "You can sit with me" an accented voice reached her ears. Looking to her left Emma saw a boy dressed in a dark green shirt with a fur jacket on. Reluctantly, she sat next to him hoping he didn't speak to her the whole ride there. “I’m Robin, Robin Locksley, I haven't seen you around before are you new, what’s your name?" She rolled her eyes before speaking "The name’s Emma Swan, and yeah I’m new here". The bus pulled up to the school letting the students off. As she walked to the front, Robin met up with her. "Well Emma” he said, “hopefully you like it here, and maybe we can be great friends" He said, winking at Emma before catching up with his friends. Emma made a gagging noise. That's highly doubtful, she thought to herself as she walked into school to get her schedule for her junior year.

Walking through the halls of the school Emma attempted to locate her locker, when she heard commotion coming down the hall. As she got closer, she heard the football team cheering and cat calling as the cheerleaders walked down the hall in their cheer uniforms, which Emma thought should be illegal, with how short they were. She was about to go back, when her eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, her dark make up made her look fierce, yet she walked with the poise of a queen as her long hair swayed side to side in her ponytail. "That is Regina Mills, cheer captain and head bitch of storybook high. It’s best you don't get on her bad side." Emma spun around looking up at the tall girl with red streaks in her hair that just smiled down at her, “um ok and you are?", Emma asked kind of confused as to why people just think its ok to walk up to the new kid and talk to them. "Oh right, I’m Ruby Lucas but my friends just call me Red, I’m also in charge of showing the newbies around, so let’s go newbie" she laughed as she grabbed Emma's schedule and dragged her down the hall to first period . Throughout the day Emma actually began to like Ruby and her rambunctious attitude, she even joined her and her girlfriend Belle at lunch, laughing at all of their antics when trying to embarrass each other. Most of her classes she had Ruby in, except her last period Egyptian mythology, the only elective that caught her eye. As she took a seat in the back of the class her mind drifted off to last night and to her father, if he really was a God that made her a demi god. Did she have powers, would she be like the Greek demi gods, or different? Her inner musings were brought to an abrupt halt at the snapping in her ear "Earth to Geek Charming, Hello you’re in my seat." A husky voice drifted to her ears causing Emma to turn around, she internally cursed in her head as her eyes met the eyes of none other than Regina Mills herself.


End file.
